


Narcissistic Tendencies

by cadkitten



Category: D'ERLANGER, Dir en grey, Galneryus (Band), Merry (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Narcissism, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s forced into a social event he has no desire to be at. But soon enough, he finds his escape route in a way he’d never dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> For clarity’s sake... Kyo from Dir en grey is shorter than Kyo from D’erlanger and Kyo (D’erlanger) is older as far as I know. Birthdates are hard to find! Dir en gre Kyo is brunette and D’erlanger Kyo is blonde. I’m intentionally writing it 3rd person with an attempt to use both men’s names as Kyo rather than substituting Tooru or something. It’s more of a challenge this way!  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Rinkaku" by Dir en grey

Kyo still wasn’t entirely sure why he was here. It was one of those stupid social events that everyone always tried to force him to attend. And usually, he was exceptional at finding a reason not to come, a way to escape the whole thing. But tonight, in particular, he’d not been able to come up with an excuse fast enough to stay out of it. His sister was out of town and he and his parents were currently in a huge fight with one another. Even all of his fallback excuses were taken. The entirety of Dir en grey were already going, so he couldn’t be helping one of them out with something. Even Gara was at the party. And beyond that, Kyo wasn’t all that adept at picking out who would cover his ass in return for basically nothing at all.

And so, begrudgingly, he’d arrived at the designated place – a small restaurant they’d rented out on the outskirts of the city – an hour behind schedule. Mostly because he’d be damned if he was going to arrive on time to any such thing he didn’t want to be involved in.

The first thing Kyo noticed was the fact that this was unlike the last few parties he’d ended up being required to attend. The others had involved a smattering of people he had no idea who the hell they were, and the vast majority of them had been brightly lit involving lots of hoity-toity type bullshit. But this party was low-key from what he observed upon stepping in the door. His jacket was taken and he was given a number to pick it back up later, the actions seeming almost automatic on both party’s ends. The club itself was more of a lodge type environment. Couches to sit on, coffee tables for the most part; a few booths in the corners where people had gathered that seemed to find the need to ingest some form of food or other. But for the most part, people were clustered on the couches, idly talking.

He glanced around the room, instantly spotting Die with his bright red hair, already attached to a couple of people and talking animatedly. Squinting through the semi-darkness, he found that while he had no idea who one of the men were, the other was Cipher. With a soft snort, Kyo headed in their direction, just wanting to let someone know he had actually bothered to arrive so he wouldn’t be chewed out later.

Stepping up, he cleared his throat and waited on Die to look at him. When the guitarist did, he just raised his hand, muttering, “I’m here,” before turning to start to walk away.

Die’s hand shot out and lightly touched his shoulder. “Kyo, you remember Cipher, yes? And this is Yuhki.”

Kyo gave a slight bow to the two other men, receiving one in return from each. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could find an excuse to wander away, Cipher spoke up.

“Kyo’s looking for you. He heard you were coming and he’s evidentially got something he wanted to discuss with you.” The guitarist smiled softly and then gestured. “I think he went toward the bathrooms a few minutes ago. Should be out soon.”

Kyo’s head bobbed once. “Okay, I’ll go find him.” A pre-made excuse was the best sort and he couldn’t have been more thankful to Cipher for offering it. Because, frankly, if there was anyone he could stand being around the whole time it was going to be the other vocalist. Slipping off toward the area that Cipher had pointed in, he began scanning the crowd for the other’s white-bleached hair. 

The door to Kyo’s right opened, the man he’d been looking for stepping out of the restroom, still tugging down his fishnet overshirt. He glanced up, meeting Kyo’s eyes, and then grinned. “Just the man I’ve been looking for!” Hurriedly, his steps carried him to Kyo’s side and he reached to touch the shorter man’s arm. “Come... walk with me.” He guided them smoothly off toward one of the booths that was currently unoccupied.

Once they were seated, the darker haired of the two reached for the drink listing, carefully selecting a cocktail involving some fruit juices. He didn’t like the burn of regular alcohol, but he also knew no one was going to let him out of tonight with just ice water given that he wasn’t driving. The waitress swooped by, taking both of their drink orders and allowing the oldest of the pair to order some wings for them to share.

As soon as she was gone, Kyo scooted in closer, putting his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. The contact was almost startling, but Kyo weathered it silently, knowing it was just how the other was. “You prefer it when someone is blunt with you, yes?” The older of the pair asked quietly, his free hand spinning his ring across the countertop.

“I do.” Nothing annoyed the vocalist of Dir en grey more than people not being up front with what they wanted. In his eyes it was better to be blunt than to try to skirt the issue for the sake of societal norms. “What’s on your mind?”

Kyo leaned back, his arm mostly resting on the seat rather than Kyo for the time being. “Mmm... well...” he studied the tabletop for a few more moments before sliding his ring back onto his finger and looking up into the younger man’s face. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the last time we met.” He shrugged a little. “Cipher thinks I’m losing my marbles because I can’t seem to let anything go, but I just feel like there was... something unexplored... let’s put it that way... between us.”

The dark-haired man flicked his tongue across his lips as the elder spoke. There was something to be said about beating around the bush when it came to things of this sort of nature, he supposed. But in all honesty, it was easier to have it laid out in front of him like this. He could just make a decision and cut the awkward all-night crap. Their drinks and wings arrived and Kyo reached for his fruity concoction, watching the other vocalist navigate his beer. He reached for a wing and picked it up, carefully eating around the bone and placing it on the empty plate provided, licking off his fingers, judging the other’s reaction to his display.

With a chuckle, he realized that he already held the older man on a string. He settled back and took a sip of his drink. “So it’s a sexual thing then? You want to fuck me?”

Kyo placed the wing bones on the discard plate and wiped his mouth and fingers with the provided napkin. He swallowed the last bite and then shook his head. “No, I want you to fuck _me_.” He gave the younger man a slight smile and then picked up another wing, starting to pull the tender meat from the bone.

“I see.” Kyo picked up a tiny drumstick and sucked the meat from the bone, tossing it aside. Twice more he repeated the process, finally licking his fingers clean once again and wiping up his mouth before draining half of his cocktail. “No commitment type of stuff? Just a good fuck?”

“Just the sex,” Kyo returned, finishing up his last wing and eating the single piece of celery on the plate. That done, he wiped up again and tossed the napkin on the table, picked up his beer, and finished it off.

“Where?”

“My place or yours. It doesn’t matter as long as you’ve got lube.” Kyo gave him a quirked smile. “I’m not big on the pain.”

Kyo let out a quiet laugh and gave the older man a sly look. “Then you obviously have no idea what you’re dealing with,” he offered, flicking his gaze down to his pants and then back up to Kyo’s face.

The older man, for his part, looked at least slightly embarrassed. “Can’t say I’ve ever had the honor of knowing how well-endowed you are.”

“Oh, but you will.” Kyo finished off his drink and slid out of the booth, standing up. “Let’s ditch this place.” He tossed enough money down on the table to cover their tab and then headed right for the coat check.

Once the pair had turned in their tickets, they stepped outside and Kyo quickly headed to one of the many taxicabs that were just lingering out front, ready to take patrons home. He entered the cab and slid over so the blonde could get in as well. “Your place,” he muttered under his breath. A few more seconds had Kyo giving his address and the cabbie taking off toward the center of the city.

The duration of the ride was entirely silent, the pair not saying a single word to one another. By the time they got out and paid, the younger of the two felt like he was going to burst open in suspense. The elevator ride up to Kyo’s apartment was achingly long, and the other seemed to take a friggin eternity to open the door. The very moment they were inside, Kyo all but shoved the taller man against the wall, sealing his mouth over the other man’s own and kissing him harshly.

Their jackets fell to the floor, shoes kicked in completely random directions, the clatter of keys hitting the floor filling the entryway. Kyo backed the older toward the hallway, but they misjudged the step up from the foyer into the rest of the house and the pair came crashing down onto one another. But that didn’t stop either of them. The blonde simply laid back on the floor, accepting the fact that the younger man was straddling him for now, his hands exploring, his tongue doing the most incredibly lewd dance inside his mouth.

When they came up for breath again, the younger had his hand already inside the elder’s pants, his hand firmly around his erection, stroking him toward orgasm. Kyo bucked his hips up and let out a soft whine. “Please... fuck me.”

The brunette let out a soft laugh, nipping at the elder’s earlobe. “In due time.” With that he pulled back and shoved his unbuttoned shirt off and opened his own pants in record time. From his pocket he produced a small cardboard package. Once open it was obvious it contained a condom and a tiny tube of lubricant. “Always be prepared,” he purred out, slipping off Kyo’s lap and kneeling in front of him, reaching to yank his pants down his narrow hips.

The elder sucked in a breath as he took in Kyo’s mostly nude form in front of him. “So gorgeous,” he breathed out.

The brunette reached for the blonde’s pants, drawing them down his legs and discarding them on top of the ever-growing pile of clothing. Pulling the taller man toward him, he pushed his hands up over his thighs, across his hips, and then over his chest. Dragging his nails back down, he was rewarded with a soft hiss of breath from between the other man’s teeth and he smirked. “Careful what you ask for, hmm, Kyo?”

“Maybe this is what I wanted,” Kyo returned, his eyes flashing in the faint light of the entryway. 

The younger of the two didn’t respond, simply reaching to open the condom, rolling it over his cock. He ripped the little plastic top from the lube and poured half of it over his length. Smirking at the older man, he reached to push the other’s legs apart, licking his lips a little as he stared down at him. Reaching between his legs, he pushed his fingers against his tight ring of muscle and slowly slid one into his body, letting out a soft groan as he did so.

The older man arched beneath the touch, pushing his hips up toward Kyo as his body was invaded. Shuddering, he threw back his head and panted out, “I can take it, do it... Both fingers.” His prompting was rewarded a moment later with the press of a second finger slipping deep inside him. His cock jerked in response, a moan slipping free of his throat. “Yes.”

Kyo smirked down at the other man, rubbing his free hand over his abdomen, nails lightly scratching every few moments. Soon enough he felt the pressure on his digits let up and he pulled them free, shifting forward and positioning his cock against Kyo’s entrance. “Tell me you want it.”

“Kyo! I want you, please!” The blonde hissed out, trying to thrust himself against Kyo’s length to get it buried deep inside himself.

Kyo grasped the other’s hips and held on, easing himself forward, his cock slipping into the other’s tight passage. “So good,” he whispered out as he pushed inside. As soon as he was fully within him, he settled there, just feeling the other around him. After a few moments, he leaned down over Kyo and captured his mouth in a heated kiss, their tongues sliding against one another in a wet imitation of what they were about to do.

Groaning, Kyo nipped at the older man’s lower lip and then pulled back to watch his face as he began to move. The blonde’s face contorted in pleasure and Kyo found himself enraptured by how much the other made him feel just by simple action alone. “Moan for me, Kyo.”

The blonde reached up, grasping Kyo’s brown hair and tugging harshly. “Fuck!” He cried out, reaching down and grasping his own cock, frantically starting to jerk himself off.

Kyo shuddered slightly, spreading his thighs and starting to pound into the other faster. The slick sound of skin-against-skin filled the hallway, the pair’s moans mingling on the air as Kyo finally found the proper angle to make both of them insanely pleased with the sensations that were occurring. After a few moments, the brunette reached down, pushing the blonde’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. “Cum for me... scream my name when you come for me, baby.”

Kyo arched up, shuddering as he helped plunge himself down on the other’s cock. “Fuck! Kyo! Fuck me! Harder!” The blonde’s short nails dug into the shorter man’s biceps, leaving little half-moons behind.

The brunette leaned down, his mouth closing over the older man’s Adam’s apple, sucking harshly as he pounded into him with all of his strength, certain this was going to result in carpet burn for the both of them and frankly, not giving a rat’s ass about it.

Kyo arched up from the floor and with a scream of Kyo’s name he was cumming, his jizz painting his abdomen and Kyo’s hand.

The brunette scratched his nails down the other’s side, leaving red welts in his wake. “Yes! Yes! YES!” he cried out as he slammed into the other’s body a few more times, his orgasm starting a mere few seconds later. Pulling out, he ripped the condom off, tossing it aside, and grasping his cock, starting to jerk himself off, the last few drops splattering across Kyo’s thighs.

Shivering slightly, he collapsed down on Kyo’s body, his hand threading through the other’s hair, gently tugging as he leaned in for a soft kiss. When they parted, he peered down at the other, his lips quirking up in a soft sort of half-smile. “Was it all you ever hoped for?” he asked quietly.

Kyo let out a laugh and tilted his head back, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Yes, Kyo... it certainly was.”

The brunette pulled himself up off the floor and held out his hand to the older man. “Round two?”

Grinning, Kyo took Kyo’s hand and stood up. “That’s a hell yes.”

**The End**


End file.
